


Of Beauty and Darkness

by besosdecanela



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nymphs & Dryads, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: A nymph in the forest and a frightening creature pursuing. Sandor cannot deny himself of this pleasure. Can he withstand the tainting of his heart ? SanSan Mythological AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers.  
> This little idea popped into my mind today;it's been labeled accordingly, as it will probably have dubious consent or somewhat non-con(which I will try to avoid,but if I do write it, I will label accordingly also).  
> This is an mythology AU. Sansa a nymph and Sandor a Minotaur.  
> I'll try to update my other SanSan fics as well. 
> 
> Please let me know of any feedback. Not sure if I'll continue.

The hot spring was completely empty. It was a perfect evening, and Sansa would enjoy a perfect bath tonight.  
She was not like the other nymphs, who preferred to bathe in groups, for safety. The young nymph much rather bathe in privacy. 

With her fire-colored hair and crystal turquoise eyes, Sansa was the most beautiful nymph in the forest.  
She was not aware that there were tales of her that traveled through the land among the different creatures. She was rarely seen, however, being of a quiet and shy nature. 

She crossed the glen with grace, a few of the lilies she had picked earlier in the day falling from her curls. The shift she wore was of a transparent hue, catching the nights iredescent rays.  
With ease, the young nymph skipped into the shallow water, splashing lightly. She could not help smile as the warm water touched her slim leg. 

The stars reflected in her eyes;  
oh, how the steam touched her ivory skin, light as kisses.  
How the air smelled of earth and sky.  
She would bathe in pleasure.  
..

The heavy thudding noise was making a rhythm of sorts. The pair of black hooves moved slowly through the tall grass, the creature's heavy breathing echoing through the trees. 

Sandor was indeed a creature to be feared. He was known as the fiercest of the Minotaurs who roamed the land, hunting whatever their appetites desired. 

 

He was lone warrior, however. He stalked both helpless and formidable prey alike, looking for the best duel he can find.  
Sandor preferred warming his blood when he needed nourishment. 

He stood tall as the trees around him, past the height of two men put together. His hair was long, fashioned into a braid falling down his muscled back.  
Sandor could have been considered a handsome creature, if it weren't for an old battle scar spread across his entire right cheek. Nevertheless, it sparked even more terror into his prey. 

The night was warm. His massive chest breathed in the air, stretching his neck and limbs. His two gargantuan legs stopped to relax, a long day of guarding his territory.  
He would sleep soon.

And the, suddenly, the scent of lilies and wildflowers in the wind. And then the undeniable scent of nymph.

They were rare in this part of the forest, but there were some past sightings.  
Sandor was not usually interested in pursuing such weak prey, running at the very sight of anything that moves. He had heard of others of his kind interacting with these damsels; he could not deny the curiosity that sparked in his heart, as dark as it was.  
He also could not deny the heat that was sparking below his waist.  
.....

It did not take much time for him to find the hot spring, his sight covered in thick ivy and ferns.  
He followed the flowery scent straight to this.

His hand reached for the fern; his pointed ears were picking up the sounds of flowing water and something else quite different. Something delicious in nature. 

His dark eyes met the small figure before him.  
She was a sight to behold, as she poured water down her chest, down her stomach and legs. Her small breasts peaked against the hot water, her eyes closed in pleasure. 

The nymph was the most beautiful being the Minotaur has ever seen. 

And at this moment, He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his entire lifetime. 

In an instant, his thoughts were shattered.  
His dark eyes met hers, the silence before them palpable, his desire thick and unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you for all the kudos and reads. I appreciate the support! And a big thank you to my commenters. You keep me going. 
> 
> Here's a new chapter. I have more planned for this but please let me know what you think?  
> Enjoy :3

In a moments breath, the mighty creature was before her. It only took a few steps to reach her, towering her with his imposing height. Without a thought, Sandor grabbed the nymphs arm, making sure she didn't wisk herself away. 

His hold was taught but soft; his hooves steadied  himself as he bent  over the young damsel. The minotaurs face was inches from hers. 

The nymph did not have time to realize what had occured.  She was suddenly before a creature she had not seen before. He smelled of herbs and spices, unknown and new  to her nose.  
His body was similar to hers , except below his sculpted stomach, there lay two massive cloven legs, covered in black, thick fur. 

A terror seized her heart. Sansa was completely bare before a stranger.

The young nymph hadn't even had time to cover herself, her dress too far too reach on the rocks. 

She had been warned about this by her nymph Mother. There were creatures that preyed on their type.

Sansa was trapped. 

An intense blush started on her cheeks and spread to her limbs.  
She looked into his dark eyes, a mix of grey and darkened amber. They were the eyes of a predator.

What did this creature want?  
Sansa could not read his eyes, as intense as they seemed.

His nostrils flared. Sandor could smell the floral scent coming from her hair, the sweet smell of her skin.

"Ah...I see. The tales be true..."  
The Minotaur proclaimed, pulling her closer.  
His other hand reached out to her supple cheek, but she flinched with fear. 

 

The small nymph mustered a bit of courage.  
"L-let me go this instant!"

The Minotaur just smirked, his pointed teeth showing.  
"And why would I do such a thing? I have caught my trespasser..."

His gaze did not falter. Yet, she looked down to the water, thoughts racing.

"Trespasser...?" She uttered softly. 

His smirk widened, cynical and without much mercy. 

"My territory. Everything around this spring is entirely mine. Every little damn flower, every tree, and every little bird."

His hand was at the small of the nymphs back. It covered most of her skin, a furnace of warmth. 

"So, Little Bird...Is a nymph prepared to pay a price? 

Her heart was beating madly. Sansa felt like she could faint at any given moment but she stayed as strong as she could before this monster. She did not understand his intentions; was she truly trespassing? If that was the case, then she was in the wrong. 

She gulped, the dryness in her throat still stuck behind her tongue. 

The Minotaur had all the right to punish. 

"Quiet all of a sudden, hmm?"

His coarse voice brought her back to this moment. 

She tried wiggling and thrusting away, for the nymph could run quickly and could perhaps outrun him. Nevertheless, his grip tightened at her movements. 

"Please S-sir...! Let me go! I-I shall do as you command... just let me go!

She saw something change in the depths of the greying eyes. Something dark and strange. 

"I do believe this Little Bird a fool..."

 

The nymphs turquoise eyes widened as he brought himself down to her neck, smelling her scent and fueling his arousal even more.  
His tongue grazed the edge of her clavicle; a whimper escaped her lips, eyes closing in fear. 

But as his mouth moved with greater force, a different sort of sentiment was rising in her stomach. It was not fear, yet it did frighten her. 

"A beautiful little fool..."  
His voice echoed in her ear as he sucked harder on the skin, reaching down her clavicle and down her rising chest. Her lips were open, the feeling both terrifying and even worse...  
Pleasureable. 

Sansa was speechless. She did not know what was happening, this creature attacking her and wanting to punish her. 

But as the Minotaur touched her small breast, something was awakening.  
His tongue grazed over the soft nipple as his hand still held her arm. The other caressed her back, inching downward. 

The young nymph felt something warm near her legs, tugging at her skin and demanding attention. 

Suddenly, the Minotaur pulled her downward into the shallow water. She was partly wet again, a gasp leaving her lips as the warm water touched her between her legs. Her hands were above her, her hair splayed around her. 

The nymph was a vision, the pure truth of every lore ever told of such creatures.  
The Minotaur was becoming impatient. 

He fell on top of her, completely surrounding her and laying oh so close to her. Sandor hovered only inches away from her, enjoying such a sight before him. 

His mouth was watering. 

This prey would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

She was in dire trouble. 

The nymph found herself under this massive predator, and he was not letting go of his prisoner.   
All that was heard was the steady flow of water through the small stones. 

The nymph smelled him more clearly: there was something about his scent that seemed to add to his ferocity, herbal, primal. 

He pushed himself on her, smelling her neck as if it were meat.

 

His hooked nose pushed her hair back; she smelled of innocence and perfection all mixed in one single being.  
The Minotaur realized he was enjoying the vivid red of her hair, sprawled in the warm water beneath her. He glanced down, her legs closed in fear, yet he could see small red hairs trailing down between her thighs. 

Sandor was hard just gazing at this creature. Part of him thought him foolish for such nïave and soft thoughts. The other part of him did not care for thoughts; all he wanted to was to bury himself in her cunt. 

But strangely, he did not do exactly that. Instead, his mouth grazed her cheek, the thick hairs touching her soft skin. 

He kissed her.

She gasped at the act. Her mind was empty.  
No, he did not know much about kissing, but he moved as he thought he could. She tasted like sweet nectar.  
And he wanted more. 

The kiss evolved, over and over as his tongue found hers. It twirled itself vigorously as his large hand caressed her hip. The other held himself up, trying not to suffocate her. He would have her breathless in a few moments, after all. 

He broke the kiss.  
His voice was in her ear.  
"Just so, trespasser. Just so. The punishment you deserve. "

This brought her out of her trance. This beast had stolen her first kiss! 

Her mind was now thinking of some way to distract this beast. She only needed a few seconds to run.  
Would tricking him be more foolish than giving in? If he caught her in her act, would he kill her? 

That she was certainly sure of. This creature could snap her neck if she tried any deceit. She did not want to anger him...Yet..  
She would not let him have his way. 

His bare chest was starting to rub against her small breasts. The black chest hair tickled and increased the  sensitivity ; it surprised her when it started to feel pleasant, even pleasureable. 

She felt so small against him. His muscled torso was as long as the young nymph herself. He could kill her any time if he wished. 

However, he did not. His hand moved from her hip to her naked breasts. They were so small in his hands, but he touched the nipple gently then squeezed it, a tight hold.

Sansa could not help but yelp; it was pain mixed with a sting of enjoyment. 

"Ah, I would have you sing tonight, Little Bird..."  
His voice rasped and barked a dark laugh.  
Her eyes were closed; he must have heard her heart beat, for it was pushing against her chest achingly. She could hear it in her ear. 

"Let me hear, nymph. Let me hear another tune..."

As his words left his scared lips, Sandor steadied himself lower , following the nymphs small body. His eyes met her perfect chest, seemingly ready and hardened for him. 

He took a hardened nipple into his mouth , as if he were devouring ripe fruit. The ivory skin glistened in the water, like perfect stone beneath his tongue. It had been quiet in the spring, but as Sandor bit softly into the tender flesh,the young nymph could not stay silent. 

A moan left her lips. 

Sandor felt his cock harden further , a bit painful as it rubbed against the nymphs legs.  
"Again", He demanded. 

He bit into the other nipple softly. His massive cock was now teasing at Sansas closed legs. It throbbed as if it knocked on a locked door. 

At this , a louder moan escaped her rose-colored lips.  
The Minotaur smiled cruelly, lips twitching, his ego and cock inflating. 

This was becoming pleasurable, to the point that the innocent nymph wanted to open her legs for this beast.  She did not know why she felt so warm against his touch.

Sansa was wet all over, but she did not know if it was just the spring or perhaps something else. 

Her hands met his enormous chest. She wanted to fight, but simultaneously, a very small part of her wanted him to win.  
He was terrifying, and invading her own body and soul against her will.

Sansa needed to fight. And Sansa was clever. 

"P-please...."  
She whispered into the mist-filled  
air. Sansa had to try to plead one more time , at least to soothe her own mind. 

One distraction is what she needed.

 

"A pretty little nymph can beg better than that."

Suddenly, his massive hand touched her mound. As a natural response, her legs opened , hot water coursing through the cream skin. A calloused finger trailed down into her outer fold, dark eyes watching her beneath him.  
Softly it entered her; Sansas voice filled the air, a more sensual tone to her moan. 

"I wonder how you shall scream."  
A sharp tooth grazed the nymphs lean stomach.  
He lowered himself down to give more attention to her private core.  
It was heavenly, small and taught for him. 

And there it was: a moment of weakness. The Minotaur was distracted. He had been gazing for too long.  
Sansa acted. 

Her legs closed as fast as lightning, hitting the Minotaur right on his other unscarred cheek. Her long legs twirled above her, gracefully jumping from the ground. She caught her footing and, as if she had wings, broke into a rapid run. 

For a second , the Minotaur was in shock. His mind was blank , not knowing what just had occured. 

But quickly, a rage starting boiling in the pit of his stomach. 

He roared a mighty cry, his heavy hooves bringing himself up from the shallow water. Like thunder, they broke into a run, following the scent of what he had declared his. 

The galloping reached the nymphs ears through the thick foliage.  Sansa was ahead of the beast, but not by much. Panic was rising in he throat but she continued her escape. 

The hunt was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the comments and kudos! They are much appreciated. I'll try updating this one soon again. In the meantime , let me know what you think?  
> Let the chase begin. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry for the bit of delay. I'm back to college so it's been busy. But here's a little chapter; more to come quite soon I hope!   
> Thanks to all the kudos and comments. They keep me going <3

There was a eerie silence among the trees. Small ferns swayed with the warm summer wind, gently dancing aimlessly. A small fern danced among the others, seemingly happy.   
Suddenly, a large hoof stepped on the fern. It engulfed it completely. 

The beast was clad in sweat, braided hair tussled and wild. His teeth was bared as his nostrils flared, trying to catch any sort of sign of his prey. Yes, HIS prey and trespasser.   
She belonged to him.

Sandor took a few minutes to catch his breath. His muscular torso heaved with vigor. His darkened eyes shifted from tree to tree, glancing for any signs of the fleeing nymph. Yet, he was greeted with silence.   
Subconsciously, he was biting his lip, a droplet of blood falling into the ground . 

He had known fury before. Many times before. But this was different.   
This was bitterness, disappointment , and a wrath he could not suppress.   
His cock was painfully rubbing against his leg. Sandor did not even have the urge to take care of himself; he just wanted her.

As he caught his breath, his hooves found themselves in a brisk run. It was still early in the night and the beasts hunt was far from over.   
He did not care of anything else. He did not care about sleep. He could not explain it even if he attempted the act. 

His sides were starting to ache but he did not stop. Sandor knew his territory like he knew how to kill .   
It was vast and carefully established as his. The nymph could run, yes , she could. But not far enough. 

The Minotaur would find her.   
And he would find her soon.   
....

Her legs were burning. They stung like never before.  
Sansa looked down to see the many scratches and cuts appearing on her ivory skin. She had run so fast she had not noticed her small injuries. 

The nymph would not worry about that now. Her back found the large trees trunk, resting her aching body against the branch.   
The tree would be her sanctuary. As long as she could hide, that is. 

She hugged her legs closer to her chest. Sansa had not even had time to get her dress. She lay bare above the forest; the nymph was thankful it was a warm night or she would be freezing to death tonight. 

What had even occurred? The beast had attacked her so....so strangely.   
He was truly some merciless creature. How dare he touch her...how dare he...

She could almost remember his tongue against her skin.   
A shudder ran through her small body. 

Her eyes widened as she pondered the way her body had reacted to his touch. Why?   
This made no sense to her. She was too tired for puzzles. 

And now she was lost in a part of the forest she had never set foot in. Would anyone find her? Would her friends even try finding her?

Sansa could not submit to despair. She had to find her way out, sooner or later. Yet, exhaustion tugged at her limbs. 

Sleeping would be the most ignorant thing she could do. Sansa decided to rest, yet not succumb to sleep. She must stay alert, for the beast would be following her scent. Sansa had made sure to get rid of any flowers from her hair, or anything that could help him find her. 

She would not give in. 

The wind blew through the trees thick foliage. A few birds above her nestled in for the night. 

Her legs rested against her chest.

Sansas eyes closed slowly. Her thoughts floated from worry to a dim nervousness, as her exhaustion took over. 

Her mind was dreaming. His scent was around her. His hands were among her. The beasts heart was dark, yet his touch was warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers~  
> I know it's been a while since I updated any of my fics and I do apologize for that. This college semester was probably one of the most stressful. But good news: it's officially my summer break which means more time for updating. 
> 
> Here's a chapter, albeit short. Trying to get back into writing so little by little.   
> Let me know what you think? Hope you all have been good <3

It was late in the night. It was the hour that one is unsure if sunset is nearing soon, or perhaps the moon is just rising above the horizon.

There was silence everywhere, thick as fog. The frogs had fallen asleep, and the birds had snuggled against the branches.

A small body was also perched high above the ground, as if she was ready to fly on her own. 

The young nymph had fallen into a deep sleep. She felt safe in her dreams, away from any enemy, any monster, or any creature that would do her harm.

But her dreams would end soon, however. Who will save her from the darkness reaching around her pure soul?

But would the same innocent soul want to be tainted by the darkness’ touch? Was there a strange pleasure in the touch? Something that frightened her yet pulled her nearer?

The nymph moved softly in her sleep; her long eyelashes flickered against the soft skin of her eyelids, searching in the dusk.

Sansa was dreaming of something terrible and beautiful. It made her body scream and moan. But was it just a dream, or perhaps the creature was upon her? Had he caught her by the throat and made her sing for him?

Her mouth mumbled a word against the air. It was lost as her lips closed again, her weight shifting against the bark.

Sansa was unaware of everything.

…

 

He searched for what seemed an eternity. His breath had burned into his throat, and his wrath had boiled down to a bitter impatience. His hooves were sore against the hard ground.

Sandor stopped amid a small clearing. It would be daylight soon; he could smell the dew forming on the leaves, and even hear the cry of a waking bird. His massive hands, curled into fists for a so long in his run, now harbored marks in his palms.

He felt utterly foolish. Chasing after some weakling because of his foolish desires? This was a first. And possibly the last. The warrior never succumbed to such desires, and he would remember to never do so again. The only chase he would do from now on is for nourishment or blood.

The image of the nymph among the water appeared in his mind, if only but a second.

His sculpted back found a rock to rest upon. His head leaned back to see the hue of the dark, navy sky. 

Foolish bastard;  
The words burned into him.

The navy sky was starting to turn to a beautiful cerulean. A light wind touched the ferns around him.

His eyes bolted open, his pointed ears moved in fascination. Sandor stood from the hard stone, his hooves moving as if they had thoughts of their own. 

It was the scent of the morning, the scent of past rains and wet ground. But among them was the undeniable scent of Her.

Far, but she was there.

He did not think. He just ran.

You foolish bastard.  
He broke into a run, against the light wind. His long braid, a disheveled mess as it followed him swiftly behind.

Sandor was out of breath but he barely cared about that. The scent grew stronger and stronger, until it was as if she was in his arms.

/

He was in a thicker part of the forest, vast trees above him. The darkened green foliage was making it difficult to discern forms. The Minotaur breathed in the air around him.

On impulse, Sandor looked above him, an old tree looming before him.

And there, in that oak, was a beautiful, bare nymph, asleep against the wood.

Sandor’s first instinct was to grab her as quickly as he could before she could escape him again, but he shooed away that thought. He walked toward the trunk, his size helping him reach almost to her.

She did not move, blissfully unaware of the warrior’s presence. 

Something flickered inside of the beast. Sandor could not disturb her, as much as he wanted to take her right there and then. He wanted to smell her and kiss her, bury himself in her, wildly on the ground.

But he did not move. He just looked upon her countenance.   
As much as his nature wanted to take over, he did not touch her. As much as her naked body beckoned for his hands, he did not move.

The cerulean sky was dimming with a golden glow. The birds were singing.

Perhaps the little bird will wake like the others.

Sandor would wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, readers; always appreciated. Please let me know what you think so far ~  
> Oh the chase. Quite fun to write (like always, sorry for the delays!). Thanks for keeping up with me. :)

It was bliss beneath her eyelids; the air was warm and her limbs were cool. She covered herself as she slept, instincts ready and ready to run at any sudden movement.  
But, in her mind, her defenses were low, her breath steady.   
Sansa was naive; she could not be safe from him.   
The leaves rustled quietly with the light wind of the morning. A few birds were starting to sing. the daybreak was near, very near.

The Minotaur was also near, near enough to smell the sweet, delectable scent of Nymph, especially this one. He stood as still as rock, his muscles tensed and calculating his steps.   
He almost as tall as the tree; if he moved his massive arm, he could reach her like a ripe fruit waiting for picking.  
And yet, he just stared.  
His breath caught in his throat uncomfortably.   
Guilt?  
No, what a foolish thought. Killers did not feel guilt. Nor did they feel guilt for what was theirs, especially a trespasser on his land.

His body betrayed him, however. He did not grab her, yet he moved closer to her, lose enough to see the fine hairs along her ears, and the freckles adorning her cheeks. The Minotaur’s mouth opened, a mix of fascination and carefulness on his furrowed face.

Oh, the endless possibilities, and yet…  
He was silent.

His hand was moving by itself, barely tracing one specific freckle on the young nymph’s supple face. She did not wake.  
He continued to trace invisible lines along her neck, making sure not to touch her. Sandor could not tell you why he was doing this, but for some strange reason, he must.  
Her rose-pink lips were open, breathing calmly.  
Sandor remembered how they tasted, how she had eventually given in to his touch.  
His knuckle touched her lower lip, a temptation too great even for him.

The faint touched woke her instantly. Her bright blue eyes bolted open, panic seizing her throat as she looked upon the Minotaur. It took only a few seconds for her to remember her situation, remember the danger she was in. 

Before she could even run, Sandor grabbed her and held her against the trunk of the tall oak. He would not hurt her but the strength of his hands on her skin reminded her the beast easily could. 

"Not so fast, little Bird of mine. You won't fly away....yet".

She looked upon him with a mix of contempt and fear. Why could not he just leave her alone? Her nymph friends must be looking for her, right? It was dawn, and it would be strange for her not to appear...would they care? 

"Let me go! You have no use for me, let me be!" Sansa proclaimed fiercely, but she was shaking under his grasp. 

His snarl turned into a tight line against his tanned skin. His mind was racing; he could crush her, kill her, devour her, take her here and then...  
But he was not acting upon his dark thoughts; that was strange enough. 

The Minotaur lessened his grip on her small shoulders. He shook his head, a familiar frustration entering the spaces of his mind. 

He looked upon her now, beautiful naked creature before him. Sandor was too stubborn to let go.

But there was a devil in his heart, one that would continue to plague him forever. 

A thought occurred to him. One that help him win his little prize. 

He arched his neck closer to the nymph; he smelled the fresh scent, filling him and making his cock stir yet again.   
It was painful but he withheld himself.   
Good things come to those who wait. 

He was inches from her face, inches from her lips.   
"Listen, Little Bird, I am feeling merciful...."

Her brows furrowed.  
"I am no bird. My name is Sansa!"  
The nymph proclaimed proudly, as brave as she could muster. 

"Mmmm Little Sansa it is then. I am named Sandor, and you will listen to me ...."

She waited, knowing his words would not lead to something benign.   
Sansa could not read his grey eyes. 

"You have trespassed, and for that, you deserve punishment. But perhaps..I might be merciful this time...."

He approached her even closer, his aquiline nose poking the soft skin of her neck. She closed her eyes unwillingly, wishing this would end. Sansa ignored the feeling between her legs. 

The Minotaur whispered against her skin.  
"I will let you go. Out of mercy. Compassion. All those little words made up of dreams, my nymph..."

His rough tongue found her skin once again. A yelp escaped her lips, but she close them quickly. 

"But for a price. When the full moon emerges from behind the clouds , when the birds sleep and the night is silent, follow the moons light to me...."

His eyes bore into hers. A silent threat if she did not comply. He did not have to explain that. 

"A kiss for your life. Every full moon. Will you obey?"

Sansa looked down from his intense gaze. What could she do? If she tried escaping, would he hunt her down? Would he hunt her loved ones, as small in number as they were, nevertheless precious? 

There must be something she could do. Right now , maybe not...but she would find a way to escape this trap. She must think. 

For now, she would give in.   
Sansa found his cruel eyes. She nodded. 

"Comply, nymph. Let me hear your voice."

"Yes, Minotaur. You shall have your kisses. For now."

A tinge of a threat? This game was too enticing, the creature thought. 

"Sandor."  
He responded, waiting. 

You shall have your kisses. Sandor," she replied, obeying. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"...then our deal begins right...."  
A breath away.   
"Now."

He kissed her silently; his rough beard tickled her nose, while his hands kept her taut against the trunk. Sandor deepened the kiss, tongue finding hers.   
His hand found her waist and pulled her against his chest. 

He was a cruel creature, but he was no trickster. As much as he wanted to fuck her right there against the wood, he would wait. And keep his little promise. 

His lips left hers. Sansa was breathless as he placed her gently on the grass. She covered herself instantly, feeling completely out of control. 

The Minotaur could see this, and reached behind his own cloth over his hooves. He ripped part of it, big enough to cover the small nymph. He placed it around her breasts gently, and tied it in front of her chest. 

She looked away, not expecting this whatsoever. 

The nymph needed time to think. What a mess she was in...

"Off with you, little Nymph..."

She looked upon him again with frustration, turning around and walking briskly away from him. 

"Do not forget, Sansa. I surely will not,"  
The Minotaur proclaimed. 

He watched the stunning young nymph as she disappeared into the forest .

Sandor looked up into the night.   
Could he wait until the next moon?


End file.
